Two Hearts One Song
by Anzhelina
Summary: It is said that if two people are destined to be together their hearts will sing the same song. Sasori begins to write a letter to no one and unknowingly begins to write his hearts song. Is there anyone out there who can sing the other half.Will he here i


* * *

Hi everyone!

Hi everyone! Sorry it's been so long since I put anything up. I was gone all summer and had no computer access. Thank you to everyone who read Danna's Tears I really enjoy the feedback. I wrote the song in this story and may eventually put it to music. I do not own Naruto. If I did I would be in the Akatsuki, Itachi would have never died and we would have beautiful children together. Now that I got that out of the way on with the story.

Love

Anzhelina

(or Lina –chan for short)

* * *

Two Hearts One Song

I thought that after all this time trapped in a wooden body I would lose my humanity, my ability to feel. For so long I have successfully eliminated feeling and naively thought that those human weaknesses were gone for good. Today with a single glance, the wall that I had worked so hard to build deteriorated as if made from straw.

"A heart forced to keep,

A mind in dismay."

The one part of me I was forced to keep is now the epicenter of my pain. How can I live every day running into him with these long lost feelings so fresh in my mind? He is to perfect to be real. He is so alive, so completely human. I know that he will never want me. I have to work with him, share a room, share every scrap of my life with my one weakness. It honestly couldn't be much worse. He thinks I hate him. I will let him believe that, for its better than the truth. If he knew the arcane thoughts that raced through my mind when I watch him sleep so terribly twisted. Thoughts that even I don't understand, he would undoubtedly hate me.

"I keep going,

Turning away."

Sasori finished writing the first page of a letter to no one in particular. He knew that he had to write all these thoughts down. Too many memories and thoughts crowded his mind, and to put them down on paper was the only way to escape the crowded room of his mind, even if it was only a momentary reprieve. He sighed as he slipped the letter into his desk and locked it with a puppet like mechanism. Just then Deidara walked into the room covered in his own blood. Sasori forced himself to remain seated in his chair. All he wanted to do was run to the blond ninja, but he had t remain stoic as if he didn't care. Slowly he forced himself to say to the blond in a voice full of contempt,"What the hell did you do Brat?" Dei looked at Sasori and then down at his feet and replied, "Hey um Danna un I kinda got my arms blown off and I kinda" "So why are you in here getting blood on my carpet, what do you expect me to do?" Sasori interrupted glaring angrily at Dei. "I just wanted to know if you could sew them back on un jeesh!" replied Dei in a tone that he instantly regretted. "Why me?" Sasori asked coldly as his deep brown eyes surveyed Dei's body taking in much more than the bomber was aware of. Dei shivered under the seemingly cold gaze and his mind raced with thoughts ranging from "Is Sasori going to help me?" to "Is he going to kill me?" me and even vaguely in the back of his mind "Is Danna checking me out?" Finally when Dei decided that it was safe enough to reply he said, "Cause your Charka strings are clear un, and I really don't want the black stitching…" "Are you fucking serious? Do I look like Kakuza to you? Sasori spat abusivly. Meanwhile the only thought running through his mind was a picture of his partner with the black stitch marks on his arms, and damn was he hot. "Fine un, I'll just go to Kakuza, sorry for bothering you." And with that Deidara fled the room. How is it that I always manage to scare him away Sasori thought. "Wait!" He called after Dei, Th blond turned around "Yes Danna," he replied. Sasori had good intentions, he had intended to do what the blond had asked, but instead he growled "You better clean up this blood." Dei shook his head yes and again ran away. Sasori closed his eyes in silent agony then went to work on his puppets. Later that evening Dei crept back into the room, seeing that Sasori was already asleep he began to undress. He threw his cloak over the end of his bed and squirmed out of hi black fishnet shirt. He then sat sown on the edge of his bed and began to unlace his boots. He didn't realize that Sasori had woken up and was watching his every move. After removing his boots he padded over to the mirror to examine Kakuza's handiwork. As he looked at his image in the mirror he decided that the black stitches looked pretty cool. He then began to work on unbuttoning his pants. Sasori let out an involuntary moan causing Dei to jump. When he turned around to look at Sasori he saw that the puppet was facing the wall and fast asleep. He decided that the man was just having a dream and went into the bathroom to wash up. He then slipped into bed and fell asleep.

Sasori tried to get to sleep but the damage had been done. All he could think of was Dei, and adversely his growing need for a cold shower.Finally after what seemed like ages he slipped into sleep. A while later Sasori awoke sweaty and hard. Damn he thought as he sat up remembering his dream. Then he heard a voice in the darkness, "No Danna, don't!" Sasori froze waiting for more but Dei didn't utter another word. He sadly decided that his partner was dreaming of his death at the mercy of a puppet. Sasori sighed and got up. He had to take a shower now.


End file.
